everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythology Program (Doll Line)
The Mythology Program is a fanon doll line for the Ever After High franchise. It consists of the Signature dolls for characters in the Mythology Program, hence the name. Characteristics The box designs are similar to normal Signature boxes, with the exception of a banner labeled "Mythology Program" under the Ever After High logo. Boxes are colored according the doll's respective color scheme. Much like the First Chapter line, dolls are divided into two groups, Royals and Rebels. On the back is the character's bio with Q&As. Included inside is the doll, a stand, a diary, and accessories. Dolls Royals [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']]: Heather's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is mainly colored blue, with the other colors of a peacock used as accents, and she has the Royal logo. The illustration behind her doll is of Mount Olympus. Her stand is gold, and she comes with a diary. [[Aurelia Goldfinger|'Aurelia Goldfinger']]: Aurelia's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is mainly gold, with red and black used as accents. The illustration behind her doll is of a golden castle. Her stand is gold, and she comes with a diary. Agape Cyprian: Agape's doll is almost identical to her appearance in the show, but her skin is a bit lighter. Her box is mainly cotton-candy-pink with caramel and gold accents, she has the Royal logo. The illustration behind her doll is a flower grove filled with lots of different kinds of roses. Her stand is caramel, and she comes with a diary. [[Barbara Maria Demetrius |'Barbara Maria Demetrius']]:TBA [[Torni Thorson|'Torni Thorson']]: 'Torni's doll is identical to their appearance in the show and they have a special body type that is similar to the male and female body type. Their box color is a dark red with gold accent, and they have the Royal logo. The illustration behind their doll is a depiction of Midgard. Their stand is blue and they come with a diary. 'Ivy Efiáltis: Ivy's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is dark gray with silver accents, and the Royal logo. The illustration behind her doll is a depiction of Phobetor. Her stand is black and she comes with a diary. Jasper Rai: Jasper's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is lightning blue with gray accents and the illustration behind her shows the Raiju. Her stand is platinum white, and she comes with a diary. [[Silje Spearbringer|'Silje Spearbringer']]:' Silje's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is light silver and the illustration behind her shows Norse Symbols. Her stand is dark red. 'Sandra Arcadian: Sandra's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is mostly garnet red with gold and tiger orange accents. Her illustration behind her is a beautiful cave with two lions. Her stand is gold and she comes with a diary. Oia Iyansan: 'Oia's doll is identical to her appearance on the show. Her box is coloured hot pink with blush red accents, and she has the Royal logo. The illustration behind her doll is of a scabbard. Her stand is burgundy and she comes with a diary. 'Eti Igbon: 'Eti's doll is identical to her appearance on the show. Her box is coloured neon blue, with turquoise accents. The illustration behind her doll is of an earring. Her stand is navy blue. [[Isabella Echthrós|'Isabella Echthrós]]: 'Isabella's doll is identical to her appearance on the show. Her box is coloured black which fades to grey, with red and blue accents. The illustration behind her doll is of a scale. Her stand is white and she comes with a diary. 'Moolyn Cow: 'Moolyn's doll is identical to her appearance on the show. Her box is coloured in light tones of pale chocolate brown, with grey accents. The illustration behind her doll is a cute cow. Her stand is black and she comes with a diary. 'Sigrid Frey: 'Sigrid's doll is identical to her appearance in the show. Her box is warm amber with accents of purple near the Royal logo. The illustration behind her doll would be her in a fighting stance and her stand is bronze. [[Seth Bomani|'Seth Bomani]]:' Seth's doll is identical to his appearance in show. His box is mainly gold with accents of orange and has the Royal logo. The illustration behind his doll is of a temple that worships Sekhmet and his stand is gold. [[Keahi Kīlauea|'Keahi Kīlauea]]:' Keahi's doll is identical to their appearance in the show. They're box is a mix of red and orange and has the Royal logo. The illustration behind their doll is of a volcano and their stand is red. Rebels [[Zane von Olympus|'Zane von Olympus]]: Zane's doll is identical to his appearance in the show. His box is mainly colored light blue, with white accents, and he has the Rebel logo. The illustration behind his doll is of a castle with lightning behind it. His stand is silver, and he comes with a diary. Evangeline Fortunatan: Evangeline's doll is identical to her appearance in the show, except she is not wearing her cornucopia, that requires light assembly. Her box is mainly pale-blue, with silver accents. The illustration behind her is a beach with pearls scattered around.Her stand is silvery-white, and she comes with a diary. [[Eirene Louloúdi|'Eirene Louloúdi']]: Eirene's doll is almost identical to her appearance in the show, however she does not have her teal highlights, only her pink to contrast the outfit. Her box is a bright teal with accents of light pink with the Rebel logo. The illustration behind her doll is what appears to be a depiction of either Cerberus or Bubbles. Her stand is a pale purple and she comes with a diary. Roybels Alexander Conqueror: Alex's doll is identical to his appearance in the show. His box is coloured in blue with accents of gold near the Roybel (correction: technically it should be Rebel but still) logo. The illustration behind his doll would be a video game console. His stand is red. Neutrals Akanni Owo: Akanni's doll is identical to her appearance in the show, except she gains gold highlights in the doll line. His box is coloured bronze with teal and gold highlights. The illustration behind her box is of a open treasyre filled with gold and seashells, with some shells on the floor. Her stand is silver and she comes with a diary. Rules *Anyone can join the line, there aren't many rules. I only ask that you don't include a character that has the same destiny as a character already in the line, that the character be a Mythology student (no fairytales), that you describe the doll and box in reasonable detail, and that the box has a Royal, Rebel Roybel, or Neutral banner (and that the character is added in the appropriate section). *Since this is a Signature line, only dolls in their main, everyday clothing can be in it. So no Getting Fairest, Thronecoming, etc. Category:Fan Doll Lines Category:Airbenderfreak's Doll Lines